


He's your first

by Secret_Fantasies21



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Fantasies21/pseuds/Secret_Fantasies21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You started out as working on the set as him, then became his friend but you wanted more, but who was going to make the first move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's your first

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so please be gentle :)

You first met on the set of Man of Steel and even though you had exchanged a few words of how big the film was and how much it meant to him and the fans you didn't really get a chance to get close. Oh well you had thought at the time just another hunk passing me by. It was nearly a year later that you finally met him again on the set on The Man from U.N.C.L.E and you had a small smile on your face as you realised the fame that came with Man of Steel hadn't changed him at all.

A few weeks into filming and he asked you back to his trailer for a favour, with you being a runner on set this wasn't an unusual request so you weren't expecting anything out the ordinary. Henry's trailer was very man-like he didn't carry a lot of things with him between filming but the stuff that was out like his Ipod and his green Royal Marines hoodie just hung on the back of the door were the only implications that anyone was using it. "How can I help you?" You asked him innocently, trying not let your cheeks turn red as it dawned on you this was your first time being alone with him. "Guy, Armie and Alicia are off filming a separate scene and I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping me go over some lines in my next scene". He had of speaking that should of put you at ease but instead you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and you were hiding your hands behind your back to try and stop your fidgeting. "Oh sure I don't mind. Nobody's asked me to do anything so I can spare some time". "Brilliant" he replied "but let me know if I'm keeping you from your work I don't want to get you into trouble".

Before you knew it an hour had passed and your buzzer was going asking where you were as you were needed on set. "Sorry, I've got to go", you apologised. "It's alright, but can we do this again tomorrow at the same if needed" as he asked you noticed it the first time he was staring right you, almost as if he could see right though and read your thoughts and see what you had been thinking about him, how he had that cute smirk on his face, how his jeans hugged at his thighs and how you at times had found yourself staring at his hands. " Yeah I don't see an issue with that" as you exit the trailer. You take a few deep breaths on your way to the set and try to calm down. Get a grip y/n he wasn't doing anything special so why you freaking out? 

A few more days passed as you helped Henry with his lines before you realised that the man had his lines down perfectly and was just using the time to talk to you. He had asked you about your family, your job, how long you had worked in Hollywood, your dating life and your hobbies. You in turn heard him talk about Jersey, his brothers, his dog and his hopes for his career. "Why do you just speak to me" you asked him one day. "Your the only woman here who didn't attempt to flirt with me or get my number on the first day so I assumed that I could talk to you like any other person and you wouldn't be infatuated by me". I deserve an Academy Award, you think to yourself, if he hasn't twigged to how I really feel about him. 

Near the end of filming Guy organised a night out for all the cast and crew to go to a club. You went along in a cute purple dress, tights small heeled shoes and your naturally wavy hair straightened. When you entered the bar and said hi to a few people they didn't recognise you at first but in a way it made you feel good about yourself, your lack of social and dating life made you forget how it felt to dress up sometimes and wear something different to your usual jeans and shirts. Henry was quick to find you after you had been the bar for a few minutes and he invited you over to a booth with him and few of the others. After a few drinks and you were starting to feel the effects you started becoming more forward with how you were acting around Henry, when he rested his arm on the booth you were leaning in to him or when he was trying to talk to you over the yelling you wee leaning in so close his breath was on your ear. But to your surprise Henry seemed to be the same, he wasn't drinking as he was driving people home that night. At the end of the night when you went to stand you up felt just how much you had to drink and Henry had to catch you around the waist to stop you from falling. "Look at you, always playing the hero" you giggled. "Y/N you're drunk I'm going to have to drive you back to your hotel" he said while smiling but looking concerned. "No, no, no I'm fine trust me I'll be ok walking". "Over my dead body you're walking back alone, come on I'll take you". And with that he guided you through the club with one hand on your back ready to catch you just in case. In his car on the way to your hotel you got comfy and rested your head on the headrest and shut your eyes. "You won't hit me if I have to wake you up will you" he joked during the drive. "Nah" you replied "I can't deal with bright lights when I'm like this". Henry said nothing but gave a small chuckle at that.

The rest of the drive continued in silence but with Henry checking every once in a while to see if you were still awake. When you finally pulled up at the hotel you turned to Henry to thank him but found yourself kissing him!. You realised after a moment that you were kissing him back but you gently pushed him away from you. Henry looked at your face and he could tell something was wrong but before you gave him a chance you bolted from the car into the hotel and went straight to your room without looking back to make sure he wasn't following you. You leant against the inside of the door of your hotel room, "You silly girl, he finally does something that you've been waiting weeks for and you run, what is he going to think?" You hurry and change for bed but still mentally torturing yourself with what and how you were to explain yourself to Henry next time he saw you.

The next day on set you kept your head and did as you were told, your logic was telling you that this meant it was less likely you were going to see Henry and with less than a week of filming left that was the way you wanted it. About halfway through the day you were asked to take some supplies to the wardrobe department, you thought nothing of it but as soon as you opened the door you saw Henry stood infront of the mirror with the wardrobe girl adding a few small changes to his all black outfit. You realised quite quickly it was for the invasion scene. "Oh y/n thanks so much for bringing these. Henry I'll just be a moment" and with that she was the door shutting you both in. You both just stood staring at each other for a few seconds until you broke the silence "Well I gotta go, you know some things to do" you stammered while you tried to reach behind you for the doorknob. "Y/N wait a minute" and when you looked up he was right in front of you all 6'0ft of him crowding you against the door and his shoulders were so wide that if you couldn't sidestep round him. "Look I'm sorry I misread the signs last night,I do like you and I thought you liked me but I realise I was wrong. Can we still be friends?" You realised after a moment you weren't breathing. This gorgeous kind natured man was apologising to you and asking you if you could still be friends. How do you tell him what your secret without coming across eager? "Henry I'm sorry but I do have feelings that are more than friendship for you, but I need to tell you something can we talk tonight at the bar in my hotel?" "Yes of course. I'll be there at 7." And as you looked up at him for the first time you realised he was hopeful that he could see you again.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and before you knew it you were back in your hotel room at 6 o'clock. You had a quick shower to get rid of the days smells from your body and hair and after a quick dry you hmm'd and aah'd over what to wear. Something red? No to date like. Something black? Too formal. Jeans and a shirt. Nope you wear that everyday. Eventually you settled on a green dress with a heavy collar and black tights. The dress you had worn often enough out with friends that it felt casual to you. With 10 minutes to go you headed you were a little disappointed to not see Henry already there. You made your way to the bar and ordered a drink while you waited. At 7 exactly you saw Henry walk through the doors. You gave a small wave so he could see and he headed over. "Hey" he greeted you when he got to the bar "what are you drinking?" "Oh I'm fine thanks I already have something." You took a quick glance at what he was wearing and was glad he has also gone casual with a dark blue shirt and black pants. But at the same time you couldn't resist a sneaky glance at his ass and thought to yourself "Those pants were made for him." "So what did you need to talk about" he asked bringing you back to your senses. "Oh umm lets find a booth somewhere". As you took your seats you took a deep breath and began to explain. "I think what I need to say first of all is that I do like you, what happened last night I have been wanting it to happen for quite a while now but...""But..." Henry encouraged. "Oh god how do I say this? I haven't been with a lot of men Henry and the men I have been with I didn't get a lot of experience with them". Henry at first looked confused but then his eyes went wide when he seemed to understand what you were saying. "So tell me just so I'm clear on where the lines are what's the furthest you've ever gone with someone". "Some kissing and light touching outside the clothes" you replied quietly. "Jesus y/n, why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't think you felt that way about me". It was difficult to read Henry's emotions, he had a firm grip around his drink but he was running a hand over his face and when you could see his eyes they were darting everywhere. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before last night but I'm not the kind of girl to sleep around and it's not a case of waiting for marriage, just waiting for a nice guy who treats me right and if you want to find another girl now you can". It was when you said the last of that sentence that Henry looked up with a hard look determined look his eyes. "Why would I want to go and find another girl? Y/N I still like, I'm not going to lie it was a bit of a shock just because I wasn't expecting it. I was expecting you to let me down gently or say you had a boyfriend back home.." You let out a small laugh at that moment making Henry grin like an idiot at you.

"Look I do want to date you and I do want to find out more about you so if you're willing lets do that and cross that bridge when we come to it". If you were willing?! You were absolutely more than willing, but remember play it cool. " Yeah that sounds nice."

6 months later

You and Henry had been an official couple since Man From U.N.C.L.E had wrapped and you could not have felt happier for the first few weeks he had wined and dined you in the best restaurants and was always a gentleman in that he never gave you more than a kiss on lips when he took you back home. Sure he had been inside your house plenty of times but he made it clear that you were in charge about what he could do so apart from cuddling and a few kisses nothing more had happened. But you were getting ready for that to change. Later in the week Henry was attending a charity night for the Just Giving Awards and he was nominated for celebrity fundraiser. He invited you along as his date. You had made up your mind recently that you were ready to take your relationship to the next level but you had been waiting for the right moment and you decided that the charity night would be it. 

You and Henry had already agreed that he was going to pick you up and drive you both to the event so you had spent all day washing, drying, applying lotion and making sure all your new clothes fit still. You ad been to the hairdressers getting your hair straightened and trimmed so that it fell in layers halfway down your back, you had spent longer than you thought was normal on your makeup making sure your eyes were perfectly smoky and no mascara had clumped. You had bought your first fancy bra and panties set for the occasion. You smiled as you tried them on in the mirror and for the first time in a long time felt like a feel woman. It was just a lace black set but the bra pushed up your breasts giving you the appearance of a bigger bust, and since yours were quite small they wouldn't look out of place, and the bikini briefs added perkiness to your round ass. Finally you put on your black dress. It was a halter neck which fitted in at the waist and had a thigh high split on the right side. Finally your simple black heels finished off the look so anyone seeing the split would have an undamaged view from your ankle to your thigh.You gave yourself a quick spritz of your perfume and that was it you were ready. You head knocking at the door and realised Henry had arrived, you rushed downstairs and opened and when Henry saw you he eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Does something not look right?" you asked, a little nervous in case he didn't like how you looked. "No you look wonderful I just forgot sometimes how lucky I am to have a gorgeous, thoughtful, caring woman by my side". You gave a little giggle and slapped his arm. Smooth talker.

The night passed with you and Henry meeting some friends, awards being handed out and some children asking for Henry's picture. You enjoyed seeing him interact with children it brought out another layer of his caring nature. At the end of the ceremony Henry asked if you wanted to go anywhere. Quite confidently you looked him dead in the eye and said "Lets go back to yours". Henry gave a little double take which you smiled at cause you knew he hadn't misheard. You had only been to Henry's once and that was when he was having a get together with friends. You had always been worried about going back there just in case he expected anything and you had told him this but now you wanted it to happen, nothing was going to stop you. 

The drive to Henry's was a blurry one in which you were constantly reassuring yourself that this was your choice and nothing Henry had done had influenced it. But when you pulled up outside his house you had butterflies in your stomach and weren't sure if you could walk. "Are you sure about this?", you turned your head to him and to prove you were you got out the car and led the way to his front door. He soon followed unlocking the front door and allowing you to go in first. You both stepped into the foyer and you realised it was he first time you had been nervous around him since your night alone in the bar. "What do you want to do" he asked you quietly. You held your hand out to him and said take me to bed. Henry took you by the hand and led up the stairs and into his bedroom. You only quickly looked at the king size bed and the dark bed sheets that covered it before Henry turned you around and kissed you on the mouth. It was a soft passionate that wordlessly spoke of promises to come. You moaned against his mouth then pulled away embarrassed. "Don't ever be embarrassed by the noises you make when something gives you pleasure. They are the sweetest noises you will ever make" and with he resumed kissing you. You stayed like that for a few minutes, you running your hands through his hair, him running his hands down your sides and lightly over your ass. After another you stepped away from him and unzipped your dress. It pooled around your feet as Henry gazed at your body with his mouth slightly open and he let out a long, low sigh. "You have an incredible body" he growled against your ear as he picked you up and led you to the bed. He gently lay you down and began kissing down our neck towards your breasts. You were able to push his jacket off and unbutton his waist coat so that he himself could remove it. But at that moment Henry reached your still covered breasts and began to lick and suck them through the material making you moan loudly and grab at his hair. He reached behind you and undid your bra. You helped him to remove it and when he took one of your erect nipples between his plump lips and flicked his tongue over it you moaned so hard you arched your back so you could try and get even more of yourself into him. Henry felt the movement and used one of hands to press you back to the bed. He kept up the nipple play for several minutes making you twist your head and grab his hair harder yet until eventually you begged him for more. "What do you want". "I dunno... just more... something please!" You were sure you saw a tiny smirk on his face but then he ducked back down and began to kiss between your breasts then lower onto your stomach. Then lower again till he right at the line of your panties. You gave him no indication to stop so he slowly drew the panties down your legs and off your feet and threw them aside. "Oh my god" you heard him growl. You hadn't done it specially for him you just liked the feeling of being clean shaven down there. Henry gently spread you legs and settled himself in between them, took off his shirt ad lowered his face till it was at your pubic bone. He softly kissed and nibbled his way along it making you cuss, groan and twist underneath him. He put an arm across your stomach to stop the movements. He leant up so he could look you in the eye "If at any point you want me to stop just say the word and I will. Promise me!" "I promise". With that Henry leant back down and you felt him put his hand over your warn throbbing mound and used his fingers to explore you. He massaged your lips, gently found your clit and rubbed a few circles on it and pressed a few fingers to the rim of your virgin hole. Your breathing was coming out in pants when you saw Henry stick his tongue out and lick you from your hole to your lips. You didn't know how to process what he had just done so you let him keep going. After doing that several times, Henry spread your lips with his fingers so your clit was exposed to him and began using his tongue to make circle and up down motions on it. Then without warning he closed his lips around your clit and gently sucked, this damn near nearly made you scream so he kept doing it, again and again and again making you lose control just a little bit more each time. Then you felt him remove his fingers from his fingers and felt them travel lower till one of them slowly penetrated you and made you give out a load groan "Oh god!". Henry began slowly to thrust his finger in and out of you, he could feel your wetness gathering while his tongue still played with your clit. After a few minutes he crooked his finger in a come hither motion and you without warning screamed, you saw stars when you shut your eyes and your felt a warmness spread from your insides to your fingertips. "Jesus Christ that was amazing" you heard Henry say. You opened your eyes to see him standing above you as he removed his pants and briefs and you rock hard cock standing to attention and the head was an angry shade of red. He settled himself back in between your legs and asked you one final time if you were ok. You kissed him on the mouth to prove you were. While you kissed Henry lined himself up and slowly pushed into you. You both broke away gasping at the sensation, you of being filled for the first and Henry because of how tight you were. Henry pushed himself all the way and stopped to give you a chance to catch your breath. When you nodded he began to move and you quickly began to find the pleasure in his movements. The next few minutes passed with the both of you gasping, panting, kissing, calling each other names and cussing. Henry lay his head in the crook of your neck and you felt him thrust harder. You felt him grab at your hip that you were sure was going to leave bruises. Then he threw his head back and shouted your name and thrusted one last time and you felt him fill you with his warm juices. He gave you last kiss before rolling off you and offering you to cuddle into him. 

"That was worth the wait" you said in blissful tone. Henry gave a small laugh "Yes you certainly were". He leant over to pull the quilt over both of you as you snuggled in for the night. You didn't know what the future held for the pair of you, but all you knew that at this moment in time you wouldn't change anything.


End file.
